


Упавшие завесы

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор подглядывает за тем, как Локи принимает ванну. Локи обо всём догадался, и он намеренно устраивает для Тора представление - неспешно раздевается, ласкает себя, проверяет выдержку Тора. Тор держится недолго и в конце концов срывается. Секс в ванной или на полу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Упавшие завесы

У Тора никогда не пропадало дыхание: ни в пылу битвы, ни в моменты радости или удовольствия. Он не знал, каково это, когда в груди разливается пустота и тяжело вздохнуть, и хочется разорвать кожу и раздробить кости, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Никогда не испытывал такого Тор, но сейчас, прячась за колоннами и занавесями как вор, понимал – вот оно. Разум еще подсказывал ему, что не стоит шевелиться или жадно сжимать в кулаках ниспадающую на пол тяжелую ткань, что нельзя во всю силу ударить по каменной колонне, нельзя привлекать внимание. Но Тор редко доверял своему разуму. Чутье, сила, воля – это было его, а разумом пусть блещут отец или брат, Тор всегда готов был их послушать. Но сейчас не было слышно за спиной шепота Локи, никто не уговаривал Тора не спешить, не делать глупостей.  
Потому что и Тор бы не послушал, и Локи не было рядом. Именно за братом и наблюдал Тор, сжимая кулаки и разрывая кожу на ладонях ногтями, именно от этого и перехватывало дыхание, наливалась в груди тяжелая пустота.  
Локи был недоволен. Его слуга был медлителен, неловок, и Локи, разгневавшись, прогнал его. Тор подозревал, что сделано это было не просто так, брат не любил, когда кто-то оказывался слишком близко к нему, привык сам заботиться о себе за юношеские годы. Но сейчас, едва он достиг совершеннолетия, отец не просил – требовал, чтобы Локи вел себя по-царски. Младшему принцу приходилось одеваться и мыться с помощью слуг, причесываться, есть, гулять – все делать в окружении свиты и охраны. Но чем больше Всеотец настаивал на сопровождении, тем сильнее Локи протестовал, юлил, избавлялся от навязанных слуг. Тор, прошедший через это почти два года назад, только посмеивался. Он помнил, как сам противился тому же, и сейчас ему казались смешными переживания брата.  
Но каждый смешок Тора обрывался, едва Локи, разозленный, взвинченный, оборачивался к нему и немного наклонял голову, будто спрашивая без слов, почему вдруг старший брат потешается над ним. И, когда он так делал, лихой боец и гуляка Тор замолкал и снова чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Он уже давно опасался оставаться с братом наедине, избегал тесных компаний. Обеды - с отцом, прогулки – с отцом, но не больше, иначе даже привыкший усмирять чудовищ Тор мог не удержать в руках себя.  
Вот и сейчас настал тот один из немногих позорных часов, когда Тор, проклиная себя, заставляя себя уйти, оставался на месте, прячась за занавесями бань и наблюдая за братом. Локи было жарко в одежде, но он не раздевался, ждал, когда выйдет слуга. И только после этого брат вздохнул облегченно и начал снимать с себя уже намокшую от густого пара одежду. Волосы его закурчавились, на бледном лице появлялся неровный румянец, но Локи разоблачался не торопясь, аккуратно развязывая, расстегивая, снимая с себя одежду и складывая ее на скамью у стены. Тор вцепился в занавеси, скомкал ткань в руках, и она треснула, поддалась под его силой. Но ни Тор, ни Локи не заметили странного треска. У Тора пересохло в горле, и закружилась голова от того, что он видел. А Локи привычно раздевался, понемногу обнажаясь. Тор боялся моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить ни одного мига. Локи стянул с плеч рубашку, а его брат, забывая выдыхать ставший горячим воздух, едва не захлебнулся им. Он жадно рассматривал все, что показывал Локи: широкие, но тонкие по сравнению с Торовыми, плечи, длинные руки, изящную спину, худую грудь с едва заметными на ней бледными сосками и по-юношески выступавшими ребрами. Тор никогда не стал бы упражняться в ораторском искусстве, слишком мало слов он любил по-настоящему, но одно из глупых книжных, которые он смаковал иногда, было «изящный». Изящным был Локи, были его пальцы, его манеры, его слова. Его тело. По сравнению с налившимся за последний год братом Локи был худосочным, хоть и высоким, но все равно уступал во всем.  
И Тор проклинал себя за то, что ему это нравилось.  
Он успел рассмотреть все, что показал Локи, когда тот снова повернулся спиной, распутал завязки штанов и наклонился, снимая брюки. Тор прикусил язык, чтобы не взвыть от той силы желания, что снова прошила его, как одна из молний на первых уроках управления громом. Локи же выпрямился, свернул штаны и положил их на скамью, снова немного наклонившись. А Тор, расцарапывая себе в кровь ладонь, чтобы болью отвлечь желание, смотрел, как двигаются мышцы на его худых, но рельефных бедрах, как при ходьбе появляются ямки над ягодицами.  
Тор смотрел и страдал, понимая, что никогда за всю свою великую жизнь не сможет утолить только одну жажду.  
Локи меж тем подошел к утопленной в пол ванне, перекинул через бортик длинную ногу, удержался рукой, чуть поскользнувшись на скользком дне, а потом сел в нее. Голова его покоилась на широком бортике, из-за него видны были плечи и изредка руки. Локи налил мыла в ладонь, провел по волосам – слишком длинным на вкус матери, но брат отчаянно защищал свою шевелюру, хоть и злился, когда Фригга намекала, что он всего лишь хочет подражать щеголявшему с роскошной гривой брату.  
Тор смотрел на то, как ловкие пальцы вспенивают мыло в намокших волосах, и понимал, что его выдержка, помогавшая смотреть в глаза опасности открыто и прямо, сейчас предает его. Ему хотелось броситься к брату и самому запустить пальцы в его волосы, ощутить его тепло. Тор очнулся от наваждения, уже стоя на коленях перед ванной, и, отбросив разъедавшие изнутри страх и сомнения, провел по голове Локи раскрытой ладонью, опустил руки на его плечи. Брат дернулся, вскрикнул от неожиданности и, не оборачиваясь, зло сказал:  
\- Я же велел тебе убираться! Я сам все сделаю!  
\- Нет, - коротко возразил Тор, обхватил рукой его шею и повернул к себе. – Нет.  
Испуг в глазах Локи быстро превратился в удивление, а потом взгляд потемнел, и Тор, кляня себя, поцеловал брата в щеку, чувствуя, что даже в горячей воде его кожа остается прохладной.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – рванулся из объятий Локи, но широкая ладонь брата, пережавшая ему горло, заставила снова сесть спокойно.  
\- Я всего лишь хочу тебе помочь, - не найдя лучшего объяснения, сказал Тор. – Всего лишь помочь.  
\- Тор…  
Но тот уже не слушал. Он быстро разделся, даже не расстегивая одежду, а вырывая крючки и завязки прямо из ткани.  
\- Как в детстве, помнишь, - говорил Тор, только бы разрушить тишину между ними. – Когда нас купали вместе.  
\- Тор…  
Он заставил Локи потесниться в ванне, слишком маленькой для его большого тела, оперся спиной на бортик, прижал брата к себе, уложив его голову на свою грудь.  
\- Это было так забавно, помнишь? Мы играли, веселились…  
\- Нет, - снова дернулся в его руках Локи. – Ты меня топил и плескал мылом в глаза.  
\- Я был мал, - виновато сказал Тор. – Сейчас я так бы не сделал.  
Он снова заставил Локи посмотреть ему в глаза, провел ладонью по мыльным волосам.  
\- Хочешь?  
Неизвестно, что сподвигло Локи кивнуть, но он сделал это, все еще смотря в глаза Тора с испугом и непонятным ожиданием. Тор снова быстро, почти невесомо поцеловал его в щеку, уложил на себя и запустил в его волосы пальцы. Он осторожно, боясь причинить боль, вспенил заново мыло, помассировал голову Локи, несколько раз пропустил его пряди сквозь пальцы.  
\- Все, - оттолкнул его Локи, задержал дыхание и нырнул под воду, смывая мыло и пену с волос.  
Когда он вынырнул и оказался лицом к лицу с братом, Тор замер, понимая, что ни за какие сокровища Одина, за после-жизнь в Вальгалле и всех ее валькирий не сможет теперь уйти.  
\- Хочешь, я вымою тебя всего? – предложил он, испытывая свою удачу в сотый, наверное, раз за этот невероятный день. Он долго ждал, что ответит Локи, и тот наконец кивнул, позволяя.  
Тор, хоть и старался запомнить каждую минуту, все равно терялся. Он не помнил, как выливал на Локи мыло, как разводил густую жидкость по его плечам, груди, как тер его, чувствуя между пальцев нежную пену. Единственное, что проникало в мысли Тора, были невеликая тяжесть тела брата и его тихие выдохи, в которых слышались тщательно скрытые стоны. Тор не опускал рук ниже по его животу, проходился только под пупком, пока Локи, не выгнувшись на нем, сам не подался под мыльную ладонь.  
И оба тут же застыли. Тор слышал, как их выдохи в унисон становится короче и громче, помедлил и спросил:  
\- Можно?  
И Локи кивнул.  
Тор зажмурился, все еще не в силах понять, что ему позволили, а потом провел ладонью по животу брата вниз. Вода, скрывавшая Локи до половины, сразу смыла пену, и Тор голыми пальцами сжал его член. Локи лег на грудь брату щекой, и горячие выдохи обжигали ему кожу. Тор продолжал гладить его член, а левой рукой провел между ними, положил Локи на бедро, удерживая на себе, не давая двигаться. Локи запротестовал, ударил острым локтем в живот, но Тор не убрал руку и продолжил ласкать его. Локи застонал громче, дернулся, когда Тор ускорил движения, поднял голову и посмотрел брату в глаза. Тор, поймав его взгляд, тоже не сводил с Локи глаз, жадно ловя каждый миг, когда страдальчески изгибались его брови, кривились губы. Локи зажмурился, напрягся и закинул руки назад, обхватывая брата за плечи. Тор понял его мгновенно, усилил нажим, провел между ягодиц ребром левой ладони и оставил ее там. Локи терся о нее, толкался в кулак его правой руки и стонал, не раскрывая глаз, не давая Тору возможности увидеть в его взгляде хоть что-нибудь, похожее на ответное желание. Даже когда между пальцев Тора потекло густое семя, Локи не открыл глаз и не произнес больше ни звука.  
Ошарашенный и расстроенный этим Тор отпустил его и отвернулся, боясь встретиться с братом взглядом.  
\- Тор, - тихо позвал Локи, положил прохладную ладонь на пылающую щеку брата и заставил посмотреть на себя. Тот не поддался, только мотнул головой, разбрызгивая с намокших волос капли воды. – Тор.  
Локи вывернулся из его рук, лег грудью на грудь, обнял брата за шею.  
\- Тор.  
Брат не отвечал. Ему было больно от молчания Локи, он не понимал, что ему делать после того, что случилось. И Локи не собирался помогать. А еще Тор стыдился, еще больше, чем был обижен, и пытался прямо сейчас, еще чувствуя вес брата на себе, придумать оправдание или причину для побега. Но Локи не отступал, сам поцеловал его быстро: в щеку, лоб, потерся носом о его нос, а потом поцеловал в губы, невинно, едва касаясь. Тор сразу открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты еще не закончил.  
Все еще держась за шею брата, Локи поболтал в воздухе голыми ногами, показывая, что его мытье еще не окончено. Тор рассмеялся, чувствуя глупое облегчение. Слава Одину, Локи не сердился и не был обижен.  
Щекоча его пятки, смеющийся Тор думал, что еще успеет насмотреться на Локи вдоволь, глаза в глаза. Главное, что он не растерялся в первый раз. А наверстать можно во все их следующие.


End file.
